


Forbitten

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: Make This Feel Like [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, F/M, Ghost Niall, M/M, Pirate Louis, Vampire Louis, Werewolf Liam, i guess death?, niall is a ghost so yeah he's dead, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: Captain Louis Tomlinson feels his heart drop. He’s lost his crew but he cannot also lose his lifeThe story of three lost souls and how they found each other.





	Forbitten

**Author's Note:**

> So a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost walk into a bar...

** LOUIS - 1723 **

“Captain Tomlinson! Captain! Someone’s on the ship….someone…he’s killed them. He’s killing them all Captain.”

“At ease, Phillip. Take a breath. Now, what are you speaking of?”

“Sir, there’s a man on the ship, he must have gotten on at our last stop. But he’s not a man, he’s…We must hide, Captain. He has killed all the deck hands. No one is alive, there’s so much blood and I-” His breathing is erratic again. 

Captain Louis Tomlinson feels his heart drop. He’s lost his crew but he cannot also lose his life. His best friend stands next to him urging him to move but his mind is stuck on his wife and child. What will happen to them if he dies. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Phillip once again. 

“Captain let’s go… I can hear him approaching.”

Swiftly they move from his quarters and up to the deck. His boots squelch on puddles of blood as he steps over lifeless bodies. There are so many of them staring up at him with unblinking eyes. He wonders who could do such a thing. Never the less he continues to lead the way into the kitchens, it has the safest lock. But when they arrive, someone is over their cook’s body, hunched by his neck. Louis makes sure Phillip is behind him, determined to save his last remaining friend. The stranger hears them and looks up emitting a growl. In place of eyes there are two pitch black orbs, face and nails tinted red and a set of elongated pointed teeth. Cocking his head as if Louis were the strange one, the man slowly lifts from his crouching position. 

Whispering, Louis takes a few steps back. “Phillip get out. Get on the life boat and leave. Please, get to my wife and child. Tell them I love them.”

“Sir, I can’t leave you”

“You’ve been a great companion and friend. Listen to your Captain one last time. Save your life.”

With tears in his eyes, Phillip promises to do as he was told. “I will take care of them.”

He’s gone just as the strange man, if Louis could call him such, charges at them. 

Yelling, Louis braces himself and fights with all of his might. The creature is mighty strong and before long Louis has grown exhausted. His arms give way, making it easy for the creature to take him down. He kicks and punches but he’s no match to the strength of the creature. One last blow leaves him heaving and motionless. The man is on top of him now, sniffing him.

“You put up a good fight.”

“You…murdered…my men” He splutters, coughing up blood.

The man sniffs him again, exhaling with a moan, “Oh, you smell so good. Something about you, _Captain_.” He mocks. “I might just keep you, take you back to my maker.”

** LIAM - 2014**

“I’m going out for a jog, Soph. I’ll be back soon” Liam breathes into his girlfriend’s hair, where she’s resting her head on his chest.

She groans and rolls her eyes, “Honestly. We’re on vacation and it’s not even 6 am. C’mon… stay in bed.”

Liam kisses her softly, as she likes. “Gotta stay in shape for you, babe. I’ll make breakfast when I’m back, bring it in here. Take care of you in all your favorite ways.” He whispers suggestively.

“Mmh…deal. But hurry back, and be careful out there it’s still dark out.”

“Always am. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Is mumbled in return as she succumbs to sleep again.

The air is crisp and fresh. Liam convinced Sophia to take a holiday with him under the pretense of needing to de-stress. They rented out a secluded cabin in the country side for two whole weeks and Liam plans to completely spoil her. He stops at a clearing and takes in the beautiful sight thinking of the real reason he’s brought her out here. Reaching into his pocket, he sighs. He thought jogging would help get rid of his nerves, but it has done absolutely nothing. Tonight, Liam plans on proposing to Sophia. He can’t wait to make her his bride and start a whole life with her. 

His smile is permanent as he slips the ring back into his pocket and does a few stretches. He repeats the speech he’s prepared in his head, making sure it’s near perfect. Sophia was the most beautiful and perfect human being and she deserved nothing less. Liam wanted her to know just how much he loved her. His thoughts are interrupted by a sound in nearby bushes. Taking out his headphones, he searches around him. Not seeing anyone, he places them back in and continues his jog. 

Suddenly, he’s pulled back and dragged to the ground by something heavy. Screaming he turns and sees the nastiest animal he’s ever laid eyes on. It towers over him, breathing sharply, drool slipping between it’s sharp teeth. It’s the largest wolf he’s ever seen. 

Liam prays and begs under his breath, searches around him for anything he can use as a weapon. Finding a large broken off branch, he slowly reaches over for it and smashes it on its head. It screeches and launches at him again. A claw digs into Liam’s shoulder holding him in place while the animal bites at his neck. Still Liam struggles and wiggles his way out from underneath. With a bleeding neck and shoulder and a heavy limp he manages to run away, making it back to the cabin. He shouts out for Sophia but passes out before he sees her. 

** NIALL - 2015 **

“Ols, I promise you, whatever it is I’ve done…I’m sorry.”

Nothing.

“Talk to me, please!”

Niall’s fiancee Oliver had been completely ignoring him since they woke in the morning. He’s watched as he showered, shaved and got impeccably dressed. It’s weird- he hasn’t seen Ollie where an actual suit and tie since the night he proposed. “Ollie, please. Where are you even going dressed like that?” He tried. He tries really hard to remember what he did but he comes up blank. He can’t even recall what he had for dinner last night. 

He yells again, this time when Ollie sits on the bed and mumbles to himself, “Oh, Niall. Niall why’d you do this to me?”

Niall cuddles up next to him but something doesn’t feel right. “Babe I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what-” 

The door bell interrupts him. Niall can do nothing but watch as Ollie wipes his face and sighs before getting up. Whoever they’re are expecting must be important. He’s surprised to see his mum and dad at the door. Mum looks like she’s been crying and well it’s odd that they’ve arrived together. They usually can’t be in the same room for more than ten minutes let alone one car ride. “Ma, what’s going on?” But his parents walk right by him without even acknowledging his presence. His parents hug Ollie right and Ollie politely asks how they’re holding up. Soon thereafter his brother arrives, then quite a few of his friends and absolutely nothing is making sense. 

Not until he wanders into living room and sees it; there on the mantel a large photo of himself. The script underneath rears “In loving memory.” This must be some sick joke. He runs over to Ollie, waving his arms in front of him. “Ollie, it’s over. I get it, I pissed you off and you wish I were dead. That’s not-this isn’t funny. Please.” And then something Niall would have never dreamed up happened; Ollie walked right through him. As if Niall was a ghost. He couldn’t be, though, just last night he and Ollie went to… they…they did something important he’s sure. Why can’t he remember?

Almost as if to prove Niall wrong, Ollie begins speaking. “I want to thank you all for being here today. Niall was…he was a great friend, brother and son. He was the perfect boyfriend, except for when he didn’t do the washing." Everyone laughs through their tears at that. “I have no doubt he would have been just as great a…a husband. A week ago today, we lost one of the brightest and most beautiful souls…”

Niall runs before he can hear the rest. He coops up in this attic, where he always goes when he’s upset to play his guitar. But he can’t grab it. He tried again and again, but every time the neck pokes right through his hand. It’s all real. He’s dead. He’s dead. He's really dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an ending to that joke haha. Comments and kudos appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> p.s. I kinda of want to write a whole fic just about 18th century pirate louis. what the fuck was i thinking?


End file.
